


Glow

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire watched through a whiskey-induced haze as a moth fluttered toward the candle melting onto the table before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

Grantaire watched through a whiskey-induced haze as a moth fluttered toward the candle melting onto the table before him. He wanted to warn it, but he forced himself to be content with blinking blearily at it, charting its inevitable progress. Because no one had warned him away from that enchanting glow; no one had told him that it would burn him up alive rather than save him, consume his heart in flame rather than set him free. No one had told him what happened to men with darkened eyes when they looked up to the sun. So why should he warn an insect?

The moth found the flame. Was kissed by it. And then destroyed. It fell to the table with a sickening skittering sound, a charred paper skeleton. Grantaire fumbled for his bottle and took a long draft.


End file.
